


The Tempest/暴风雨

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: 当Colin因病缺席《暴风雨》的演出期间发生的故事





	The Tempest/暴风雨

　　The Tempest

 

　　part 1

　　当Bradley赶到医院的时候，医生还没有从病房里离开。他默默地推开病房的门进去，安静地站在一边。

　　“如果你以后还想正常发声，那么最近一段时间就不要大声说话或者唱歌。”

　　“但是我的舞台剧——”Bradley有预想过Colin现在可能声音会很沙哑，但是却没想到会是像这样——就像是磨损过度的唱片在老旧的留声机上艰难的运转，让人难以听清其中的音节，仿佛下一刻他的声带就会猛地断裂从此再也发不出声音。

　　“不要说舞台剧了，Morgan先生，近期你最好都不要说话——如果你还想要你的嗓子的话。”医生严厉地说完，而后安慰地拍了拍Colin的肩膀，“我知道这感觉不好受，但是这也是为你好。”

　　Colin没有再说话。他点点头，眼睛却看着膝盖。

　　Bradley和医生点了点头，算是打过了招呼。

　　医生出去后，Bradley犹豫了一会儿，才过去坐到了Colin身边。他拦住Colin的肩，看着他低垂的脸，沉默片刻，然后勉强自己扯开嘴角。

　　“看来上帝都在嫉妒你的歌声了，”Bradley探寻着Colin的表情，“他只是暂时借过去听一听，很快就会还给你的。”

　　Colin笑了笑，看了一眼Bradley后又转过头看着自己的膝盖。

　　善谈如Bradley现下也难以再找到什么话来安慰他。

　　又是一阵沉默。

　　“走吧。”Colin像是想确定自己还有声音一样说道。

　　Bradley点点头，没有赘言，拿起Colin的包背在肩上扶着他的背向门口走，但是却被Colin闪开了。他拿回自己的包，像是要刻意避免Bradley的触碰一样快步走出了病房。

　　他身后的Bradley皱着眉，跟在他后面一米左右的距离，不敢逾越也不敢远离。

 

　　part 2

　　Bradley能清楚地感受到Colin的低气压。他知道Tempest对于Colin来说意味着什么，他去看过不止一次，Colin扮演的精灵Ariel完全摆脱了Merlin的影子——灵动，美丽，狡黠——而这正是Colin想要的。他们两个都不想被过去的角色困住，Colin尤是如此。相识五年，Bradley清楚地知道他想要什么，知道他的梦想他的抱负。The Tempest是他一直以来期待的转折点，他也为此付出了很多，但是突如其来的疾病却让他的计划幻作泡影。他接受不了。

　　Bradley知道，现在的Colin是一场风暴，而他，就身处风暴的中心。Colin不会对任何人迁怒，但是却会把怨气都撒在Bradley身上；因为他是Bradley，Colin Morgan最亲密的恋人。他懂这一点，因此他一边默默忍受Colin越来越糟的情绪，一边安慰自己：这是一种荣幸。

　　Colin不能说话，当他想要表达自己的时候就会在纸上写下来给Bradley看。善解人意的Bradley为了他在生病期间更加方便，几乎像个仆人一样照顾着他，但是他的脾气却越来越大，一次Bradley错把牛肉粥放到他面前，他端起来转身就倒进了垃圾桶，然后一整天都待在卧室里没有下来吃饭，无论Bradley怎样道歉都没有用。

　　但是这样暴躁的Colin在晚上睡觉时却会把自己缩成一团，有时甚至会默默地哭泣。每到此时，Bradley都会默默拥着他，直到他沉沉睡去才敢合眼。

　　他知道，Colin只是想要一个发泄口。

 

　　part 3

　　无谓的争吵开始于普通的小事。

　　起因只是Bradley接了一个电话，而Colin正巧听见了而已。

　　在对上Colin探寻的目光后，Bradley走过去吻了吻他的脸颊，“是一个编剧，他想约我见个面。”

　　“在哪儿？”Colin现在已经可以说话了，只是仍然没有恢复到他原来的状态。他的声音还是很沙哑。

　　“RADA。”

　　“RADA。”Colin重复了一遍。他看上去似乎不太舒服，仿佛这个两个音节的单词让他想起了阴暗的回忆一样，“先是去美国音信全无，现在又要去RADA见编剧，如果我不是生病了，你是不是从来就不会想起我？”

　　Bradley被Colin突然的发难打懵了。他不知道Colin为什么突然间这样咄咄逼人，明明最近他的心情应该还算不错的。

　　“我去美国是去看望我的朋友，而我去RADA是去谈工作。”Bradley试图解释，他想Colin可能是有些焦躁，于是他安慰地捏了捏Colin的手。

　　但是Colin甩开了他。

　　“不，你只是想摆脱我，你和我在一起对谁都不好，你知道的，你后悔了！”Colin突然变得激动起来，“如果后悔了那你就走吧，你的女朋友在美国等着你呢！”

　　“Cols——”

　　“你走吧，去RADA，去美国，去找你的小甜心Georgia King！哦你肯定已经受不了我想要赶紧投入她的怀抱了对吧？！有这样的金发美女谁还会在乎那个耳朵大的可笑的破嗓子的Colin Morgan！而且他还是个男人！”Colin越说越大声，似乎完全忘了医生对他的叮嘱。

　　“Colin——”

　　“操她一定很爽了，对不对？她肯定很乐意敞开双腿让你上！比和我做爱要舒服多了，是不是？你后悔爱上我了是不是！？”

　　“够了！Colin！闭嘴！”Bradley终于还是忍不住爆发了。他被Colin的话伤得很厉害。他怎么能这么说他？他怎么能怀疑他对他的爱？在他舍弃了这么多之后？“自从和你在一起，我从来、从来没有和任何其他人上过床！Georgia是我的朋友，你不能这么说她。”

　　“你的朋友？只是你的朋友的话为什么在别人说她是你女友的时候你没有反驳？只是朋友的话为什么你要让别人觉得你们是一对？”Colin拿出手机，翻到一张截图，上面加粗的boyfriend在白色的屏幕下十分刺眼，“你以为我真的从来不上网吗？如果我不说你还准备瞒我多久？瞒到你们结婚吗？！”

　　“Colin！你别瞎想好吗？！咱们都同意不公开，她只是一个幌子！”

　　“而现在所有人都觉得你和这个幌子要结婚了！真是太棒了！我会收到请帖吗？嗯？你需要我去做伴郎吗？既然我是你最好的朋友？”

　　“你冷静一点，我真的没有——”

　　“哦，好，我冷静一点，好的，我连你最好的朋友都算不上，也许Merlin是Arthur最好的朋友但是Colin永远都算不上Bradley最好的朋友！离开剧组我们什么都算不上！”

　　“够了！！”Bradley终于还是忍不住爆发了。他能理解Colin因为失望而情绪暴躁，但是他怎么能说出这么过分的话？因为家庭的原因，他很少和人产生太过亲密的关系，而Colin是他唯一完全信任，而且可以完全亲昵的人，他们见过彼此脆弱之时，亲吻过对方身体上隐秘的位置，永远能够立刻抓住对方谈话中暗藏的笑点；他们已经亲密至此，但是Colin现在却否定这一切？Bradley在某一个瞬间甚至觉得自己的存在本身都被无情地否定了。

　　Colin也许也意识到自己说得有些过分，但是他并不想去改正。他总是很害怕Bradley会离开他，毕竟他那么好，帅气温柔又很风趣，肯定有很多女孩子喜欢他，有时他照镜子都会想，自己究竟哪里值得Bradley喜欢？他是个男人，并不那么英俊，身材瘦削毫无看点，最要命的是那对招风耳，让他看起来就像小飞象一样可笑。他哪里值得Bradley喜欢？

　　想到Bradley可能已经觉得自己毫无理智，决定和自己分手时，Colin感觉心脏仿佛被紧紧揪住一样。他克制着不让自己看起来很脆弱，但是眼中的水光还是难以掩饰。

　　突然间没有了争吵，仿佛恐怖电影放到最吓人的时刻网络断开，让人不舒服。Bradley觉得他们都需要冷静一下，于是他躲避着Colin的目光，拿起外套和钱包出门，想要去附近走走。

　　当听到门关上的时候，失去恋人的恐惧终于还是真正刺痛了心脏，对自己的厌恶感伴随着疼痛化作温热的液体滴落到地板上，溅出一个圆形的水花。

 

　　part 4

　　直到晚上Bradley才回来。他去RADA见了那位编剧，路上遇见了一两个小粉丝，合了影，然后又去足球俱乐部待了一会儿，晚上和朋友一起吃了饭，他沉闷的心情才终于有所改善。他想着Colin可能没有吃饭，于是又去超市买了一些素食罐头。

　　到家时已经有九点半左右，打开门，Bradley发现家里没有开灯。Colin已经睡了吗？他一边打开玄关的灯，一边脱鞋。

　　他把罐头放进冰箱里，听到身后有声音，扭头看到是Colin。黑发的男人看上去很狼狈，衬衫皱巴巴的，眼睛和鼻头红得一看就知道是哭过，一天没有刮的胡须让他看起来完全不像舞台上优雅的精灵。

　　“Col？我以为你睡了——”

　　“你回来了。”

　　“嗯？嗯，我——”

　　“你回来了。”

　　“Colin，我回来了。”

　　Colin终于还是冲过去抱住了Bradley。

　　“我以为你走了，再也不回来……我以为你要离开我……”

　　怀里闷闷的声音让Bradley心碎。他怎么能让他的Colin在这种情况下独自待在家一整天？

　　“我不会走，Col……你就是我的家。”

　　无谓的争吵，大抵会结束于温暖的怀抱。

 

　　part 5

　　你若是那暴风雨，我就停留在你中心，享受你赐予的爱意，也甘愿承受你给予的疼痛。


End file.
